¿Futuro sin ti?
by Ni Mitz Tlazohtla
Summary: "De verdad, ¿crees qué te amaba? Sólo fuiste un pasatiempo." "Recuerda que después de todo, eres fácil de engañar y llevar a la cama." "Lo siento, mi intención no era lastimarte, de verdad lo siento." "¡Me das asco!" Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de aquellos hombres que amaban. Y así decidieron llevar... ¿Un futuro sin ti?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Otoño.

Como detesto el otoño. Se preguntarán porque odio tanto esta estación de clima, simple, en otoño es cuando te perdí cuando me dejaste sola a mí y a mamá, no me gusta escuchar a mamá llorar en las noches cada vez que se acerca la fecha en que nos abandonaste. Tranquilo no te odio ni te culpo que nos hayas dejado no fue tu culpa ni nada; la culpa es del cruel destino que decidió llevarte antes de tiempo, ahora no estarás presente el día que me gradué, sobre todo cuando me case ya no me podrás llevar tú de la mano.

Otoño en la estación donde empiezan a caer las hojas, que florecieron en primavera y en verano permanecieron.

Ahora nos mudaremos con mamá a Japón, según mamá es ahí donde se conocieron los dos, que al principio mamá pensaba que eras una persona vanidosa y que solo pensabas en ti; pero cuando te volvió a ver acá en Grecia te conoció mejor y cambio radicalmente su punto de vista de cómo te veía antes.

Poco a poco hiciste que mamá se enamorara de ti.

Cuando mamá se enteró que estaba esperándome, se puso tan feliz y siendo pareja de ti te confeso de mi venida y que no quería que estuvieras con él solo porque no quería hacerte cargo de un hijo que no era tuyo.

Sabes, sorprendiste a mamá cuando le dijiste "_te amo y a ese niño o niña que esperas también lo amo y siempre estaré contigo en las malas y en las buenas cariño_", ese día mamá se enamoró más de ti. Y así fue como decidieron llevar más a fondo su amor hasta el altar casándose; claro esperaron hasta que yo naciera y que mamá se aliviara.

Pero ahora estamos solos los dos sin nadie a nuestro lado solo mi abuela y algo el abuelo; pero no es lo mismo.

Extraño las noches en que venías a mi habitación me dabas el beso de las buenas noches junto con mamá y de ahí me contabas una historia, la cual jamás llegaste a su final. Papi te extraño vuelve por favor, sé que es imposible que una persona reviva después de morir, pero ojala si se pudiera.

Te extraño. No quiero ir a Japón porque si no tal vez me lo encuentre algún día, y yo no quiero conocerlo, ni siquiera cambiar palabras con ese tonto; sé que él es mi verdadero padre pero igual yo lo odio por lo que le hizo a mamá.

Ojala tú fueras mi verdadero padre y no ese tonto.

Otoño ojala te hubieses marchado tú, en vez de mi papá.

-¡Te odio!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Al fin llega otoño, que bien, espero y mamá si me lleve a la casa de la abuela. Extraño comer comida de verdad o por lo menos comida "comestible"; -no es que la comida de mamá sepa horrible-, pero vamos mamá ha mejorado un poco más en la cocina, recuerdo que la primera vez que me hizo de comer; cuando ya tenía uso de razón, su comida cobro vida o por lo menos yo vi que se movió.

Pero que le vamos a hacer así es mi mamá de mala en la cocina, pero es buena madre.

Siempre es cariñoso conmigo, me compra dulces, me ama, me protege de ante todos; sin dudas la mejor mamá.

Aunque ahora ha cambiado un poco su actitud, o soló que está cerca de su nuevo editor, Hatori Yoshiyuki, tiene un semblante algo frío pero si lo tratas te das cuenta que es una buena persona. Y también es raro ya que cada que viene tío Yuu se comporta muy seco con él y eso que Hatori-san es amigo de la pareja de mi tío, pero va que importa.

Aunque me gusta cuando se queda en nuestra casa cuando mamá se retrasa en un capítulo del manga y a veces cocina para mí y mamá; yo si me como su comida, en cambio mamá siempre la tira a la basura y mi tío Yuu es quien ahora le hace de comer, para que no se vaya luego a enfermar por no comer.

Hatori-san siempre le pregunta por su salud pero mamá a veces no le contesta y contesto por él. A veces parece que a mamá no le gusta que hable con Hatori-san.

Incluso una vez me vio que estaba hablando de cómo me crio estos últimos años mamá y de la nada mi mamá me dijo "_jovencito ve a tu habitación ahora, no ves que ya es noche_".

Me mando a dormir si apenas eran las siete treinta y siempre me duermo a las ocho cuarenta; esa ves hasta le alce la voz y le respondió "_¡no quiero dormir!" _entonces vi cómo los ojos de mamá empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y rápido corrí a abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por ser un niño irrespetuoso y que ya me iría a dormir como quería.

No se si siguió llorando o se calmó porque después de abrazarlo me fui corriendo a mi habitación y no salí hasta la mañana; pero creo que se calmó ya que lo vi un poco más contento. Incluso me preparo unos ricos hockeys -es lo único bueno que si sabe cocinar bien- y después me llevo al parque de diversiones y me compro un juego que ya tenía más de un mes pidiéndoselo.

Ese fue uno de mis días más raros, pero muy agradable a la vez ya que pase todo un día con mi mamá sin interrupciones de su trabajo o algo por el estilo.

Un día raro pero lindo al lado de mamá.

Otoño que bueno que solo faltan dos días para tú llegada.

-¡Llega ya!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

¡Vaya! Así que ya viene el otoño, muchos ansían tú venida otros te odian y luego otros les da lo mismo si vienes o te vas, creo ser de esas personas. No pasa nada interesante en estas fechas o tal vez desde el otoño del año pasado paso algo muy interesante.

Mamá entró a trabajar en una nueva editorial; ya que renunció a la del abuelo porque sus compañeros lo tachaban de oportunista o que solo obtenía los mejores autores ya que es el hijo del dueño de la editorial. Mamá se hartó y decidió renunciar.

Busco empleo en otras editoriales, y lo consiguió rápido. Cuando fue su primer día llego algo molesto, pero no duro mucho su enojo. Pero un día que llego de la editorial no hablemos de su humor.

¡Ni hablar! Pareciera que se le metió el mismo demonio, venía de un humor que ni él mismo se aguantaba; pero fue extraño, ya cuando me vio corrió hacia mí me abrazo y me susurro algo como "_no dejaré que él te aparte de mi lado_".

La verdad no entendí porque actúo así. Me dio algo de miedo, pero rápido se me fue el miedo cuando me dijo que si quería comer hamburguesas. No lo voy a negar mamá sabe cocinar, pero su especialidad es la comida instantánea.

Otoño aún no se porque a veces llega enojado del trabajo y cuando me ve me abraza y me empieza a consentir de la mejor manera que puede.

Pero creo que es por su jefe, ya que siempre llega diciendo "_Estúpido Takano-san" _y por lo que sé ese es el nombre de su jefe.

Aunque creo que si es un idiota por hacer de enojar así a mi mamá, debió hacer algo que de verdad hizo que mamá -literalmente- lo odiara. Provocando que hasta mamá me quiera proteger de él de verdad que es un tonto.

Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo a mamá, para que lo odie? Es lo único que quisiera saber.

Vamos otoño has que sepa la razón en éste año del comportamiento de mamá hacia el idiota del jefe de mamá.

-¡Qué frustración!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

¿Qué sucede contigo otoño? El año pasado fuiste muy raro. Primero suspendieron mi serie de anime favorita por motivos inexplicables y luego mamá llego un día a la casa hablando por teléfono mientras alegaba que cambiaran el mangaka que estaría o está a cargo.

Pero no sirvió pelear por más de dos horas ya que al fin y al cabo se quedó con ese mangaka a cargo.

Aunque no sé porque no le agrada el mangaka; a mí me parece alguien muy agradable además parece como un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Saben que es lo más raro, es que cada vez que él trata de acercarse a mí, mamá me jala a su lado y siempre me dice con una voz áspera "_no te alejes de mí_". De verdad me congelo cada vez que escucho hablar con esa voz -mamá es alguien que siempre vez feliz y sonriente-, así que si está enojado es mejor que huyas si quieres seguir viviendo.

Jamás había visto a mamá tan seco y cortante con alguien, tan solo con ese mangaka y la verdad quisiera saber. Sé que si le pregunto no me va a contestar o peor aún se enojaría conmigo.

Pero quiero saber de verdad porque lo odia tanto si es un chico agradable como ya le he dicho y sobre todo a veces me ayuda en mi tarea de artes -ya que soy mala en esa materia-; pero cuando me ve mamá cerca de él me dice que mejor llame a tío Yoshino para que me ayude en esa materia, y desde esa ves no le he vuelto a pedir ayuda a Yukina-san.

Ya casi ni me hablo con él. Solo le contesto lo básico "si" o "no" y ya de ahí no hablo más con él.

Lo raro es que noté que mamá se puso incluso feliz que ya no me hablará con él; ya hablando en serio, mi mamá me está dando miedo.

Otoño ayúdame a entender la actitud de mi mamá hacia ese mangaka.

-¡Santo cielo!


	2. Chapter 2: Diez años después

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo dos :3 No pude escribir algo en el primer capítulo debido a que era la primera vez que subó aquí un fanfic xD... Bueno dejen me hago una pequeña presentación (?) Soy principiente en esto espero y les guste :3

* * *

Capítulo 2: Diez años después.

-Mei cariño apúrate que llegaras tarde a clases.- Grito un hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche y que poseía unos hermosos ojos café.

-¡Voy mamá!- Grito de igual manera una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos color café igual que su madre. -¿Dónde está? Yo me acuerdo que la deje por aquí.- La pequeña buscaba entre su habitación un manga que había comprado la semana pasada el cual aún no leí y quería en el receso de su escuela leerlo.

Se lo que piensan soy ese tipo de chica "amante del anime, manga y videojuegos", y sí, lo soy. Muchos en mi escuela me molestan por tener estos gustos tan "ñoños", yo no le veo nada de malo tener estos gustos. Además de todo, según ellos no conozco las palabras "amor y amistad de verdad" y claro que tengo una amistad de verdad con Makoto o como le dice el maestro de inglés -él cual está enamorado de su madre-, Onodera-kun y conozco el amor por Kiyoshi Yoshino, solo sé que me enamoré de él cuando lo vi por primera vez -tan solo habría de tener cinco años-, pero cuando lo vi no lo pude sacar de mi mente. Es un poco inocente no capta cuando le lanzan ironías -su mamá llego a pensar que tenía Asperger- pero en realidad así es su actitud.

No niego, me gustaría tener una amiga para poder platicar con ella sobre mi amor hacia Kiyoshi-kun o sobre temas de mujeres que no puede hablar con Makoto y Kiyoshi, ojala consiga una amiga de verdad y no me juzgue por mi gusto al anime, manga y videojuegos o como mis compañeros me llaman "Mei-hen" son unos tontos de verdad; pero siempre están Makoto y Kiyoshi para defenderme de ellos.

-¡Mei!- Por completo la niña se había olvidado que su mamá le estaba hablando para irse a la escuela.

Se rindió ya que no encontró su manga y decidió bajar con su madre para irse a la escuela ya.

-¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba cariño?- Pregunto a su pequeña rubia.

-Lo que sucede es que…

-Acaso buscabas esto.- Le mostro que en sus manos poseía su manga que tanto había buscado en su habitación que incluso la volteo patas arriba.

-¡Sí! ¿En dónde estaba?- Pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

-¿Cómo que en dónde la encontré? Acuérdate que me la diste porque según tú no querías que se perdiera en el cochinero que yo te le llamó "habitación".- Le contesto su madre al ver la pregunta que formulo su pequeña.

-Creo por tener tantas cosas en la cabeza lo olvide.- Se expresó de manera inocente mientras sacaba la lengua y guiñaba su ojo derecho.

-Que voy a hacer contigo Mei.- Dijo su madre como si estuviera de verdad quejándose de su pequeña olvidadiza mientras le sonreía.

-Amarme y consentirme.- Ahora fue el turno de la niña de sonreír y después soltar una pequeña risa.

-Niña creída.- Le replico su madre con supuesto enojo. Después de eso decidieron salir para ir camino a la escuela.

Se volvió un silencio incomodo, lo cual molestaba a la pequeña así que decidió preguntar algo que le cobraría la vida.

-Mamá, ¿sabes algo de Yukina-san?

-¿Por qué quieres saber cosas de él?- Pregunto su madre de manera seria; la niña noto como podía cambiar de humor su madre del solo mencionar a ese mangaka.

-Es que… Él escribe uno de mis mangas favoritas y quería saber cuándo saldrá el nuevo capítulo.- Trato de zafarse de lo que le pregunto su madre.

-A si y ¿cuál es el nombre del manga? Recuerda que yo soy quién las edita.- Ahora fue el turno de su madre para saber la verdad de esa pregunta que hizo su hija sobre Yukina; pero lo que no sabía Kisa es que su hija era una experta y conocía casi todas las mangas que han existido.

-Pues cuál más la de "Tooi michi no saki de".- Sonrió la pequeña para que su madre no notará su nerviosismo.

-Pues tal vez en dos días ya empiece a dibujar el nuevo capítulo.- Le contesto su madre aún dudoso por la respuesta de su pequeña.

-¡Qué bien! Es una de sus mejores trabajos ¡Dios mamá! Apuremos que se nos está haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela, vamos.- Era mejor que cambiara de tema antes de que su madre siguiera preguntado más.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-¡Lista hija!- preguntó un hombre de una estatura no más de uno ochenta.

-Pues ya que.- Respondió una pequeña rubia.

-Vamos mi amor, no están malo vivir en Japón.

-¡Claro Japón!, la ciudad con mucha contaminación.- Le replicó con sarcasmo la pequeña a su madre.

-¡Yokozawa Hiyori! No seas una niña tan negativa, además haya es dónde se encuentran los restos de tú padre, recuerda que él quiso ser enterrado en Japón.- Esto último lo dijo algo con voz apagada, la pequeña al ver el cambio radical de humor de su madre decidió cambiar su actitud negativa.

-Pensándolo bien, no suena mal vivir en Japón, ahí tienen mucha tecnología y de más cosas.- Sonrió la pequeña hacia su madre.

-¡Qué bien que pienses eso hija!- También sonrió su madre.

Y así pasaron la tarde tanto madre como hija haciendo las maletas. El motivo de su mudanza era sencillo, ya que al morir Iokawa decidieron mudarse.

Yokozawa al igual que Hiyori entraron en gran depresión, Yokozawa no quería comer y la pequeña Hiyori no quería hacer nada, lo único que si querían hacer ambos era llorar por la muerte de Iokawa.

Un día se cansó Kai -madre de Yokozawa-, y decidió, primero ante nada que ambos irían al psicólogo para que salieran de esa gran depresión y después le aconsejo a su hijo que volvieran a Japón.

"_Tal vez Hiyori necesita un aire nuevo que respirar y no estar en un lugar dónde todo le recuerde a su padre_" fueron las palabras que le aconsejo su madre. Pero, ¿por qué mudarse a Japón y no a otro país? Sencillo quería volver a Japón el lugar donde nació, donde paso la adolescencia y el lugar donde conoció a sus mejores amigos; tenía el uno por ciento de encontrarse con el padre de Hiyori pero ya no le importaba ya que su hija literalmente lo odia.

Las analizo una semana y decidió preguntarle primero a Hiyori, ella al principio dijo que le daba lo mismo si o no vivir en Japón; pero cuando ya solo faltaba un mes para que se fueran a mudar Hiyori le dijo que ya no se quería mudar. Quería seguir viviendo en esta casa donde ahí estaban todos los recuerdos que vivió con su padre, Yokozawa le dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hiyori de verdad se enojó con su madre y no le hablo por dos semanas, hasta que se dio cuenta que enojándose o no con su madre no lo haría cambiar de opinión de si o no vivir en Japón, así que decidió romper la "ley de hielo" con su madre y le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Aunque aún la pequeña tenía la esperanza en que su madre le dijera que ya no irían a vivir a Japón, pero esa esperanza se esfumo justo hoy en la mañana mientras preparaban las maletas para mudarse a Japón.

Le fascinaba solo un poco la idea de vivir allá, ya que se encontraba la tumba de su padre y lo podría visitar más seguido y tener largas pláticas con él, si, ahora que lo pienso bien no suena mal vivir en Japón. Ya si se encuentra a su verdadero "padre" lo trataría cómo si fuera un total desconocido para ella.

-¡Genial viviremos en Japón!- grito inconsciente la niña sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Y ahora, ¿por qué tan feliz de ir a vivir a Japón? Si hace unos veinte minutos lo detestabas.- Pregunto confuso su madre.

-Es que analice bien las cosas y ahora si quiero vivir en Japón; tal vez si tenga mucha contaminación pero dime madre que parte del mundo no tiene contaminación.- Hablo muy ligera la pequeña y al hablar sobre la contaminación pareciera si estuviera hablando un señora profesional sobre ese tema.

-Tienes razón Hiyo…

-Y además, sabías que en Japón inventaron una máquina que puede leer tú mente.- Ahora la niña hablaba sobre los inventos que ha creado Japón; ya que ella es una fanática en tecnología, robótica y demás cosas con inventos de la tecnología.

-Ya sabía yo que no querías vivir en Japón solo porque si niña.- Ahora su madre tenía una gota en su sien por lo que dijo su hija.

-Claro que no mamá.- Guardo unos minutos de silencio y vio que también era por eso. -Bueno también por eso, pero también porque así visitaré más la tumba de papá.- Menciono eufórica la pequeña rubia.

-Bueno vámonos ya.

-Ok.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

-Mi amor vámonos a la escuela ¿sí?- Menciono un hombre de cabellera castaña claro y de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Claro mamá, solo déjame ver si traigo todos mis útiles.- Hablo un niño de ojos avellana y caballera castaña claro al igual que su madre. -¡Listo! Sí traigo todo mamá.

-Bueno aún falta cuarenta minutos antes de que entres, ¿quieres comer en algún lugar específico?- Pregunto su madre mientras se agachaba a su estatura mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Ahí está otra vez, mamá se está comportando cariñosa y consintiéndome de todo. Siempre es así cuando me lleva a la escuela y cuando regresa de trabajar se comporta de esa manera ¡Dios! Dime porque mamá actúa de esa manera.

-Bueno quiero comer en ese buffet nuevo que abrieron hace una semana.- Lo admito a veces me aprovecho de mamá pero solo en la comida, me canso de comer comida instantánea.

-Ok.

Iban de camino hacia ese nuevo buffet mientras el pequeño Makoto le contaba a su madre como ansiaba el nuevo libro de Usami-sensei y como le molestaba como sus compañeros se burlaban de Mei solo por gustarle el anime y esas cosas, incluso le dijo que una vez golpeo a un niño por llamarle a su amiga "Mei-hen". Su madre lo regaño y le dijo que no se preocupe que hablara con su tío Kisa sobre este tema para que así lo solucione con su pequeña y hable con los padres de los niños que la molestan a la pequeña Mei.

-Mamá, ¿tía An-chan aún sigue en su luna de miel?- Pregunto curioso el pequeño queriendo saber más sobre su tía preferida.

-No amor, tú tía volvió la semana pasada.

-¡De verdad!- Se sorprendió tanto al darse cuenta que su tía ya tenía una semana de vuelta acá en Japón.

-Si.- Le sonrió de manera dulce. -¿Quieres algo en especial con tú tía?- Pregunto su madre al notar la curiosidad de su hijo de ver a su tía.

-Bueno quería que me viniera a visitar alguna vez.- La verdad era que quería preguntarle a su tía si sabía sobre el jefe de su madre y así saber dónde vive; y golpearlo por hacer enojar a su madre.

-Si quieres le digo a tu tía que te venga a visitar junto con su esposo y…

-¡No!- Grito el pequeño. -Lo que quiero decir es que yo solo quiero ver a mi tía An, no a su esposo.- No quería que se metieran más gente en su pequeña investigación.

-Ok.- No creía en todas sus palabras pero ya después le preguntaría.

-Mamá.- Hablo ahora con una voz un poco apagada.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Pregunto su madre un poco preocupado; creo sabía cuál sería su pregunta, pero por todos los cielos que no preguntara eso.

-¿Cómo es papá?

¡Diablos! Si fue lo que se imaginó que le preguntaría, ahora que se supone que le respondía, claro que no le diría "tu padre solo jugo con mis sentimientos y lo único que sentía hacía mí solo fue sexo y nada más"; obvio no era tan estúpido para decirle eso a su hijo de tan solo diez años. Vamos Ritsu piensa, piensa…

-¿Por qué esa pregunta amor?- Buena respuesta Ritsu.

-Bueno, es que la otra vez en el salón me señalaron a Mei, Kiyoshi y yo que somos los únicos que sus papás no los reconocen.- Poco a poco el niño iba apagando más su voz sin evitar que una traviesa lágrima resbalara por su mejilla blanca.

-No digas eso amor, claro que tu papá te ama, además…

-Pero si me ama ¿por qué no está con nosotros? ¡Dime!- Le reclamo con demasiado enojo el niño a su madre.

-Makoto, mira no es el lugar indicado para hablar de esto. Sólo faltan tres meses para que cumplas once años el día de tú cumpleaños te contare todo sobre tú padre ¿sí?- Tomo una decisión rápida, antes que su hijo le siguiera preguntado más sobre el tema.

-Ok mamá.- Es mejor que te resignes Makoto.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Le pregunto o no le pregunto.

Es lo que se debatía en la cabeza de aquel niño al no saber si preguntarle a su madre si podía pedirle que Hatori-san le preparara su bento para la escuela; pero sabía que si le preguntaba a su madre le diría que esperará y él le hacía la comida y por nada del mundo quería enfermarse del estómago.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes Yoshino? Simplemente si haces así el siguiente capítulo va a ser extremadamente aburrido.- Replicó un hombre de facciones fuertes en su rostro y de un cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

-Pues yo no lo veo extremadamente aburrido.- Ahora el que replicó fue un hombre con unas facciones en su rostro un poco más infantiles, de cabello castaño un poco más oscuro y de un color casi similar de ojos azul.

-Mira Yoshino cuando digo que es aburrido es porque es…

-Hatori-san.- Ahora hablo un niño físicamente parecido al mencionado a diferencia de su rostro, él del niño era un poco más tierno. -Quería saber si usted ¿puede prepararme mi bento para la escuela?

-Claro.- Sonrió el hombre. -Ya que tú madre no está haciendo un buen trabajo en su nuevo capítulo del manga, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Quería ver si Chiaki captaba la indirecta.

-¡Gracias!- Se inclinó en manera de respeto y agradecimiento hacía el hombre.

Así el hombre empezó a preparar el bento para el niño ya que aparte de que Yoshino estaba haciendo un mal trabajo, también era porque ese niño le caí bien.

Ya que en su carácter le recordaba tanto cuando Chiaki era joven, con esa actitud tan infantil y sobre todo con su rostro inocente; aunque tenía un cierto parecido en él, pero vamos, Chiaki y él tenían el mismo ojos de color así que mejor dejaría de pensar en esas tonterías.

-Oye mamá.- Hablo con su típica voz algo infantil.

-¿Qué paso Kiyoshi?

-Si papá y tú estarían juntos ahora, ¿ambos trabajarían o sólo él?

Chiaki se sobresaltó de manera al escuchar la pregunta que le hiso su hijo; porque ahora a su hijo le daban ganas de hablar sobre su padre. Será que ya sería día del padre, no imposible el día del padre es el tercer domingo de junio y ya estaban en octubre; entonces ¿por qué ahora preguntó por él? Bueno no es que pregunto por él, sino que pregunto qué pasaría si ambos estuvieran juntos quien trabajaría.

Es lo mismo ¡quiere saber sobre su padre quiera o no!

-Pues creo que ambos, ya que tú padre es a alguien que le gusta mucho trabajar y a mí no me gusta mucho trabajar pero tampoco quiero ser una carga para él.- Decidió mejor contestar que evadir su pregunta.- ¿Por qué?- Ahora él contraatacaba.

-Bueno es que me entró esa duda la otra vez que tío Yuu te dijo "_si por ti fuera Chiaki serías un hombre mantenido y dejarías a tú marido o esposa que trabajé_". Entonces pensé en papá y me pregunte si tú dejarías que papá te mantenga.- Dijo el pequeño castaño.

-Se oye tentador, pero ahora tengo que trabajar.

-De verdad Yoshino que eres un flojo.- Ahora toco el turno de hablar de Hatori-san.

-¡Déjenme no!- Grito algo enojado y con un pequeño puchero.

-Es la verdad Yoshino.

-Claro que no, yo soy…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien tocaba el timbre del departamento como si del fin del mundo ya estuviera por acercarse.

-¿Quién será?- Se preguntó él mismo al escuchar con que desesperación tocaban.- Yuu ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tocas de esa manera?

-Lo siento, es que se me hiso tarde para ayudarte en el nuevo capítulo del…

-Pues mejor regresa a tú casa, ya que no haré el capítulo como tenía planeado.- Hablo seco el hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya que Hatori dijo que es extremadamente aburrido el capítulo.- Ahora hiso un puchero el de ojos azules.

-Tienes un escrito sobre el capítulo, para ver si es o no aburrido.- Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para que su amigo dejará de hacer berrinches.

-¡Claro! aquí esta.- Le entregó una hoja en donde tenía escrito más o menos lo que pondría en el capítulo. Solo bastaron unos cuatro minutos para que el rostro de Yuu cambiara de uno sonriente a uno horror.

-Dime Chiaki, de verdad no quieres analizar mejor el capítulo.- Hablo su amigo aún con el rostro de horror.

-¡Qué malo eres Yuu!

-Perdón amigo, es que de verdad analiza el capítulo.

-Ok Yuu.- Escucharía a su amigo y analizaría mejor el capítulo.

-Claro a Yanase si le haces caso y a mí no.- Se sintió un poco ofendido Hatori al ver que Chiaki le hacía más caso a su amigo que a él siendo si editor. -Aquí está tú bento Kiyoshi- se lo entregó al pequeño.

-¡Gracias!

-No hay de…

-Un segundo Kiyoshi.- Hablo con la voz seria Chiaki.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Tú solo me festejas el día de la madre y ¿por qué el día del padre no?- Es así como vivía el pequeño Kiyoshi con su madre demasiado infantil.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3

Y gracias a Kamisumi Shirohoshi por tu comenterio 3


End file.
